gemina
by nasi goreng seafood
Summary: —karena setelah kepergiannya, semuanya akan terasa hampa.


Kembar.

Terlahir menjadi kembar, tidak selalu mengenakkan.

Apalagi jika saudara kembarmu lebih cakap daripadamu.

Dan kau hanya bisa memandangi punggung kekarnya,

Yang sudah berlari jauh darimu.

* * *

Aku dan kembaranku adalah kembar fraternal. Dia laki-laki, dan aku perempuan.

Dia memiliki surai berwarna merah dan iris berwarna _gold_ —yang mirip dengan kepribadiaannya yang berapi-api tetapi santai.

Aku memliki surai pirang dan iris berwarna biru lembut—yang membuat orang mengira bahwa aku adalah orang yang _royal_ padahal sebenarnya tidak.

Kau pernah dengar mitos "Yang sebenarnya kakak adalah anak yang terlahir terakhir, karena dia memperbolehkan adiknya melihat dunia terlebih dahulu"?

Ya, ini berlaku padaku.

Aku adalah kakaknya secara biologis—walaupun hanya terpisah 5 menit –namun kenapa aku jauh lebih lemah darinya?

Tidak—ini bukan masalah gender.

Fisikku memang lemah—walau aku termasuk orang yang heboh di kelas. Sejak kecil, aku sering sakit-sakitan.

Aku tahu, sebagai kakak, aku lah yang seharusnya melindunginya, bukan dia yang melindungiku.

Karena kami kembar, kami punya kesukaan yang sama.

Memandang hamparan bunga-bunga di taman di bukit belakang sekolah.

Dia yang menunjukkan padaku pertama kali.

Dia memang begitu. Walau di luar terlihat sangat santai namun kasar, ia sangat menyukai sesuatu yang lembut.

Dan hanya aku yang mengerti semua tentang dirinya.

* * *

Dan hari itu adalah hari yang tidak pernah kulupakan.

Aku tahu ini memang salahku. Pulang larut malam dan melewati jalan yang sepi.

Tidak—aku sedang tidak uji nyali atau apa. Aku tidak sebodoh itu.

Aku mestinya tahu, bahwa daerah itu memang dikuasai oleh geng kejam dari daerah Selatan—entah apa namanya.

Mereka hendak merampas tasku. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku langsung saja memberikan tasku—masa bodoh dengan isi di dalamnya, keselamatanku lebih penting.

Tapi saat itu, aku seperti tidak ingin memberikan tasku.

Karena aku tahu, didalamnya ada hadiah untuk adikku, yang 3 hari lagi _kita_ akan berulang tahun.

Aku tidak tahu dia datang dari arah mana.

Entah kenapa semua berjalan dengan cepat.

Warna hitam _gakuran_ sekolah,

Dan juga percikan warna merah.

Dua warna itu tercampur dengan anggunnya.

Dia bilang pergilah,

Dia bilang dia akan menyusul.

Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

* * *

Kematian seharusnya bukanlah hal yang menyedihkan.

Rasa sedih datang karena ditinggal dan tidak bisa bertemu lagi.

Dan juga, karena setelah kepergian _nya_ ,

Semua akan terasa hampa.

* * *

Aku tahu semua sudah merelakan kepergiannya,

Aku tahu semua sudah tidak mempermasalahkan kepergiannya,

Aku tahu semua sudah melupakan kepergiannya

Dan aku tahu,

Inilah saatnya menunjukkan **bahwa aku tidak kalah darinya.**

Tempat kesukaannya adalah ladang bunga di bukit belakang sekolah.

Bunga kesukaannya adalah bunga di ladang bunga di bukit belakang sekolah.

Pemandangan kesukaannya berada di ladang bunga di bukit belakang sekolah.

Dan, hadiah yang tepat untuknya,

Akan kupersembahkan di ladang bunga di bukit belakang sekolah.

Aku sudah mempelajari semua darinya,

 _Uppercut, hook,_ dan beberapa istilah lainnya.

Aku juga sudah mempelajari semua darinya,

Bagaimana membuat pemandangan yang indah.

Dia datang.

Si Brengsek itu datang.

Dia yang sudah memutuskan harapanku.

Dia yang sudah membuat hidupku hampa.

 **Dia yang sudah membunuhnya.**

Aku tahu ini bukan keputusan yang gampang.

Bahkan bisa dibilang keputusan yang bodoh.

Tapi demi adikku,

Apapun akan aku lakukan.

Awalnya memang sulit.

Awalnya memang berat.

Dia laki-laki dan aku perempuan. Tentu saja aku rasa aku akan kalah—bahkan bernasib sama seperti Adik.

Tetapi saat itu, aku terbayang wajah adik saat kita masih bersama.

Bagaimana ekspresinya saat menerima hadiahnya dariku.

Dan hadiah yang teristimewa untuknya pun kubuat.

Ya, **kematian si Brengsek ini.**

Dia terjatuh ke ladang bunga itu.

Si Brengsek itu tewas.

Aku tidak yakin dia tewas atau berpura-pura,

Jadi aku ambil pisau, dan menusuk jantungnya.

Setidaknya, dia tidak akan melihat dunia lagi.

Aku melihat mayatnya bersimbah darah.

Warna merahnya mewarnai warna-warni bunga.

Dan aku tahu,

Itu adalah **kado terindah untuk adik.**

Angin pun bersemilir.

Meniup helaian rambutku,

Dan juga meniup bau amis darah dari si Brengsek.

Dan angin pun seperti mengatakan...

" _ **Terima kasih atas kadonya, Kak."**_

Dan aku pun tersenyum.

* * *

AN : Halo~ yaampun akhirnya kepost juga prequelnya HAHAHIHIHUHUHEHEHOHO  
mungkin banyak yang bilang "kok ga nyambung ama sequelnya?"  
iya. author merasa kok.  
entah kenapa author merasa kepuasaan tersendiri saat bikin prequel dibanding yg atu lagi /pilihkasihdasar  
btw udh tau kan siapa kembarannya?  
author sengaja bikin adik kembarnya laki laki karena ada hasrat pingin punya adik laki laki tapi ga kesampaian (T ^ T)

Terima kasih atas waktu luangnya untuk membaca! masih ada omake di bawah lho HEHE (di omake dikasih tau siapa Si Brengsek)

yang berkenan mohon kritik dan sarannya.

* * *

OMAKE

" _Seorang siswa SMA dengan inisial TR ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah di bukit belakang SMA Kunugigaoka. TR diperkirakan sudah dibunuh sejak seminggu yang lalu. Polisi tidak menemukan barang bukti apa-apa di sekitar tempat kejadian."_

Ternyata ini menyenangkan juga.

 _finall_ _ѐ_ _._


End file.
